Basic to the concept of self-preservation is the instinct to protect oneself from attack by another. Over the years man has developed a number of means to ward off attack by the would-be assailant. One such means involves the use of obnoxious, repulsive chemicals in proximity to the would-be assailant which renders the environment in the immediate area so disagreeable that the assailant is forced to retire before making an attack.
There are a number of devices known for dispensing obnoxious chemicals by the would-be attack victim. Several dispense the chemical through a valve assembly by means of a pressurized gas. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,850 discloses a fluid container located inside an article commonly worn on the person such as a piece of jewelry or a pen. The flow of obnoxious material is controlled by a safety lock means. The obnoxious material is preferably ejected under pressure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,861 discloses a lachrymator/dye dispensing apparatus which sprays obnoxious material under pressure through a spool valve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,249 discloses a dispenser ring which contains an irritant substance under pressure which is releasable upon activation of a valve assembly.
Repulsive or obnoxious material can also be dispensed without added pressure. The 4,241,850 patent, described above, also states alternatively that an article of jewelry containing a concealed chemical reservoir and a safety lock may emit the obnoxious chemical in a slow flowing or oozing manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,820 discloses a protection device which consists of a deformable plastic capsule enclosing a rupturable vial which is broken by applying sufficient pressure to the capsule.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an anti-assault device which is not readily discernible as such but which is nevertheless easily accessible.
It is a further object that the device be easily activated yet be safe from accidental activation without the need for manually-operated safety lock assemblies.
It is a further object that the device be capable of delivering a sufficiently large amount of obnoxious material to virtually ensure retreat by the assailant.
These and other objects will become readily apparent from the description and claims as disclosed herein below.